


Wild

by themeltingsnowflakes



Series: Troye Sivan Songfics [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Because I can, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Songfic, not sure where this fits into the timeline so just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themeltingsnowflakes/pseuds/themeltingsnowflakes
Summary: Based off Wild by Troye SivanThe boys are happy (and Lucas is a little tipsy).





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly instead of doing anything productive to help ease any apprehensions about the upcoming episode. Not much plot... basically, this was a cathartic drabble I whacked together. Don't expect much, honestly. 
> 
> I'm also not French so excuse how I tarnish the little of the language (I've been learning for years but, just like English, it's not something I'm particularly strong in).
> 
> Go listen to Troye's song!

**_[Wild- Troye Sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8G4oaOxyxk) _ **

 

**_Trying hard not to fall,_ **

**_On the way home,_ **

**_You were trying to wear me down, down._ **

 

"Eliott!" Lucas called, though he wasn't sure if his voice carried through his panting. He stopped in the centre of the road, hands on his knees and he tried to regulate his breathing. "Putain!"

 

Through watery eyes, he saw that Eliott had turned back and was walking towards him, laughing despite having just run for a good few minutes.

 

His lungs were burning and he was sure he could hear a car honking behind him, but the whooshing in his head wouldn't let up and turning around seemed like too much hard work.

 

A hand was on his shoulder, gently guiding him towards the pavement. They both stumbled on the curb and Lucas decided that yes, he was drunk. He was so drunk that his mind was cotton and he had water bottles for legs- at least, that's what it felt like.

 

For the moment however, he chose to concentrate on the way the car lights made Eliott's hair look impossibly fluffy and how they both had matching smiles.

 

 _Matching smiles?_   _,_ Lucas thought back to himself, wondering when he became someone who cared about that sort of thing.

 

"Can't keep up?" Eliott teased, not once looking from Lucas' eyes as he leaned against the wall behind them. It was covered in blue and red graffiti, maybe a little green too, but all he could see was pink, pink, pink lips and a stupid grin that he needed to feel.

 

With his lips, of course; he needed to feel Eliott's stupid lips on his even stupider lips because he was drunk and entitled to at least one messy kiss with the person he loved.

 

Or liked deeply; he could handle that.

 

Mustering up whatever was left of Sober Lucas inside of his jelly body, he pushed up onto his toes and weaved his arms around Eliott's neck, shoving him against the wall in a manner he hoped conveyed his sexual frustration and all of his messy feelings.

 

Eliott rested his forehead on Lucas’, not batting an eye at how sweaty it was. "Ouais?" Eliott whispered, pinching Lucas' cheeks childishly before setting his hands in his hair.

 

"Ouais," Lucas whispered, before finally kissing Eliott's stupid lips with as much vigour his body could summon.

 

**_Kissing up on fences,_ **

**_And up on walls,_ **

**_On the way home,_ **

**_I guess it's all working out, now._ **

 

It was stupid, really. He truly thought he could make it to the party and back without a single bruise or scrape- he'd even bet Mika on this one. But, while he wasn't a particularly steady drunk on the best of days, with the way he and Eliott were respectively knocking into walls and tripping into fences, it was a near impossibility to get back unscathed.

 

He'd leave it to another Lucas in a different universe to get home and shove it in Mika's face. Right now, he was getting high on every little bump and each small stumble that brought Eliott that nanometre closer to him and he hoped that every Lucas and Eliott in every timeline and universe would feel this at least once.

 

**_'Cause there's still too long to the weekend,_ **

**_Too long till I drown in your hands._ **

**_Too long since I've been a fool, oh._ **

****

"Pas peur," Lucas muttered against Eliott's jaw, not knowing why he did. He just knew that it meant _something_ and he hoped Eliott understood.

 

"Sans doute," Eliott replied in his ear, running his hands along Lucas' back. He loosened his grip but didn’t let go as Lucas turned around to unlock the front door, laughing as Lucas fumbled for his keys, smiling even as he was faced with a glare.

 

"Bordel de merde!" Lucas cursed at the keyhole before handing Eliott the keys, huffing when Eliott stared to laugh again.

 

“How many Eliotts do you think have to unlock the door for drunk Luc-,” Eliott started, but was cut short after opening the door by Lucas who practically jumped on him. For a second, Eliott pondered whether Lucas was more suited to be a koala bear with the way he wrapped his body around his own but discarded the thought with one look at his tussled hair and wide eyes.

 

“I think I left my jacket behind,” Lucas said, his eyes still comically wide.

 

“Tant pis,” Eliott said, shrugging.  They could always go back and get it from whoever’s house they were at. “Why don’t I make it up to you?”

 

“Ouais, since you seemed in such a rush to leave,” Lucas said, kissing Eliott repeatedly. He jumped up and wrapped his legs tightly around Eliott’s waist, not noticing how they almost toppled over.

 

He hoped the others were gone for the night.

 

****_Leave this blue neighbourhood,_  
Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh,  
And it drives me wild. 

 

He wasn’t going to lie; even under the influence of alcohol, he was scared. He was scared that every time he got into bed with Eliott, he’d wake up alone in rustled sheets and, on nights like this, a raging hangover.

 

The hangover didn’t scare him, it was more about sieving through all of the memories from the previous night alone.

 

Recently, Eliott had made a point of waking Lucas up with kisses (or occasionally breakfast when he woke up early enough), but this time Lucas woke up to laughing.

 

He turned over, blinking wearily to clear the sleep out of his eyes. It took a surprising amount of energy to stop himself from falling back asleep, but he wanted to spend the day with Eliott, not sleeping away their time together.

 

“What’s so funny?” Lucas asked, tucking his head in the crook of Eliott’s neck, giving the skin a quick kiss.

 

“You,” Eliott said, placing an answering kiss to Lucas’ head. He could feel Lucas’ furrowed brow against his shoulder and smiled, rolling on top of him. “It looks like we had fun last night.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lucas said, giving in and closing his eyes. It was too early- he didn’t know what time it was, but he knew it was too early.

 

“You’re covered in paint,” Eliott said, ducking his head as he started to laugh. He knew that whatever reaction Lucas had, it would only make him laugh harder.

 

“Putain!” Lucas said, now seemingly wide awake. Sitting up abruptly, almost knocking into Eliott on the way, he checked his arms and gasped, shaking his head. “Not again- it’s everywhere, Eliott! Ouais, c’est parfait.”

 

So, Eliott kissed him (and he carried on kissing him until the tension had dispersed from his shoulders and soft sounds were escaping both of their mouths).

  
****_'Cause when you look like that,_  
I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh,  
It drives me wild.


End file.
